pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snakeboss14
Got too big, so click here to see the old page. Ahhh, the memories! __TOC__ Admin CL won the admin election, by 2 votes when I last checked. But look at the bright side, because you were 2nd place you will probally be the first Pikipedia picks to be a new admin :-) :Yeah, it was a tough fight and he won in the end. And yes, for the next election more people will know me and I'll be older. ::In the end it was really just dumb luck, if it helps... :::Well, yes. Ninjakoopa was out for a while but returned in time, as well as Peanut. ::::No really, I surrendered, if Mew hadn't come back at the last second you'd be 'Sop. As for Peanut, I'm amazed he forgave me after the vandalization of the Pikmin Speculation Wiki. Oh and lol, looks like hipo voted for you, a little late hipo. LOL, then I was one vote away. I was actually surprised to be supported by so many. :Lol, I was surpised I'' was supported by so many. Sup? You as bored as me? Yup, nothing to do... :New sig? Cool ::Yeah, went back to my original formula... :::Cool. ''really cool.--Pikmin fan 101 :Didn't I just ban you, oh, wait I undid that... errr... ignore that. THIS IS A DISTRACTION!!!! OMGZ A ..ERRR... DISTRACTION! ? --Pikmin fan 101 :LOOK A DISTRACTION!!! Wait, I was banned? I had to go yesterday(after our "fight"), and i didn't go back here till now. ---Pikmin fan 101 :Eh... no? Eh, forget it.--Pikmin fan 101 :Good *Glance* About my sig...it seems like if it's "broken"(like mine yesterday), my PC makes it look "normal". I didn't notice that it was broken untill now(i'm using my brother's old PC). Anyways, I'm sorry about yesterday. I've realised i've been a Dumass ever since i joined(really). I guess you really deserve to be admin...---Pikmin fan 101 :It's OK Yes, I always knew CL deserved that. I was actually going to vote for him, but I got too greedy as soon as I posted myself. :Same with me, I was gonna vote for you but didn't want to lose '-.-' You guys made the right choice not to vote. If you did, we would be in a whole different situation(Ex. people could still be voting Ex.2 it could be a tie).--Pikmin fan 101 :I see your point. Hey, do you mind if you make me a new sig?!? I'm tired of looking at my old one...-- :Ok, in a while I will. ::Lots of siggies lately. :::Oi, you're telling me... Pokemon Do you have Wifi conection for your DS and do you have Platinum?-- :Yup, both! You're lucky you have Wi-fi for your DS, it doesn't seem to work for me...Anyways, did you know that they're giving out Darkrai through Wi-fi connection, ut you need to have the National Dex.-- :National Dex? You mean the non-Japanese one? :You obtain the N. Dex once you've captured or seen all 200 something Pokemon in Sinnoh. The best way to achieve this is by just trading Pokemon from other games.-- Hey, did you ever happen to play the Shadow Pokémon games? Yeah, only Pokemon XD.-- :Colluseunm for me, and yes I have Diamond and WiFi ::Platinum, Pearl, Both Shadow. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :::Cool :::W00T! I have Leaf Green(least fave), Platinum, Diamond(fave), Emerald, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, and Pokemon XD! Yes I'm a Pokwmon Nerd!XD XD XD-- ::::OMG! You really love Pokémon. For me, only XD and Platinum. I think a sequel for XD would be quite cool. :::::Crystal, Leaf Green, Sapphire, Diamond, Stadium, Snap, Colluseum, Channel, Mystery Dungeon Red ::::::LOL, its my second favorute series, I also have Snap, Kirby's my favorite series!(>^.^)>-- :::::::Oh, yeah, I have snap too ::::::::Red, Leafgreen, Firered, Gold, Channel, Colleseam, XD, Pearl, Platinum, Ruby, Mystery: Blue/Time, Snap and Stadium 2. Zelda is my fav series. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :::::::::Eh, Crys, do you have to copies of Snap or do you just like it so much you want to repeat.(Read your last two posts).-- ::::::::::XD Thought I forgot it... OH! And I forgot Battle Revolution. And I have played Stadium and Snap, too. Metroid is my favorite series. :Mario is mine... ---- wanna brawl 2morrow? i'll give u the code once u say yes --pikmin fan 101-- Just to inform you, I think Snakeboss14 has started school. High schools start earlier than middle schools. About 3 weeks earlier I think-- :Yet I'm in middle school and start Sep. 8th... school, school, school! Well, lucky for me, i don't have school till Sept. 8, which gives me one mor month to relax and play wii all day.-- :I'd Brawl with you if you game me your code. However, I probably won't have time unless we brawl on a weekend, because as Game said, I already started school, and in the afternoons I have the homework and literary creation class on Tuesdays. ::Oh crap, We're Brawling again on Sunday right, (Btw I was there last time, but my brother wanted to join, and you were in a match for like 20 minuites >:() Damn I can't make it, got Casual Game Day... OH NO!!! I've just remembered I let my cousin borrow my Brawl, so, unfortunately, I won't be able to Brawl until he returns it. >_<*smacks head*–– :So Brawl- Cancelled? ::Well, at least for me. You can still brawl if you want, but I won't be there :( :::Like I said, I can't either (Casual Game Day...) What is Project ITA?-- :Project I'mproving '''T'reasure 'A'rticles. BTW, Metroid Prime Trilogy is out tomorrow!!!! Can't wait. Have you watched the trailer? It's awesome! Yup, I've seen the trailer. I'm gonna get it, are you? *remembers school* CRAP!-- Of course! I don't have any of the games, but I've played 1 and 3 and my friend says Echoes is awesome! Asd for school, I'm sure I'll find the time for playing. My freaking history teacher already has a presentation projet planned out for us, but I'll still find the time to play it.-- :Tommorrow!?!? ::It's out! It's out! Not sure if to buy it with Gamestop or not. What do you say? :::Prime rocks! I say Go! ::::Yeah, me thinking the same. Thanks, anyways! :::::I try to get tomorrow.-- ::::::I went today and I got screwed over. They said it comes out tomorrow. I wanted to yell out "'''THIS IS MADNESS!"!-- :::::::HaHaHa XD ::::::::Well I didn't find that so funny!-- :::::::::But I did XDDDDD ::::::::::)': Hey! Guess what? I have finally convinced my mom to let me use her credit card and buy the Trilogy on Gamestop! I got it 2 days ago. When we have a chance I'll exhange Friend credits with you.-- :Coolio Mm, you haven;'t been on in a while Snake, so I think that you're probably playing Metroid Triology. I am almost done ith Prime, it is hard but fun.-- :I wonder if they'll release other games as trilogy sets... like Pikmin... um.... im just wondering but on the pikminn 3 page it says "pikmin was hinted to be a trigolgy" does that mean after pikmin 3 no more pikmin?*aims shotgun at shigy* R to the P to the Wyb :How would we know? That just means the creators originally planned 3 games... then go spy in the nintendo place and find out!!!!R to the P to the Wyb It isn't something to get a heart attack over, even though a trequel is overdue right now. Let'shpe they announce it at E3 2010.-- if they dont soeone going to have a shotgun pointed at them...R to the P to the Wyb :And Kirbii (Kirby Wii)... and... Well, I don't Know, Y'know? if only someones dad was in nintendo'R to the' P to the Wyb :Yeh, that would be likely... Sorry, guys. Couldn't be here for a while. I went playing Age of Mythology with my friends on Friday, on Saturday I didn't have time and today I went with my grandma to cele rate her birthday. I'll probably buy Trilogy this week. :Cool Okay, me plays Triology so I might not be here for a few years days. I'll check in every other day though.-- :K Today! I'm buying it today! :Coolio I beat Metroid Prime with all items and log book entries. You get somehing cool, but I won't spoil it for you.-- :I've beaten Prime too showoff... T.T I bet not on Triology though...or have you.>_> <_<-- :I was kidding, and I've only beaten the original version... for the GC... OK, I already bought it, so I'll tell ya when I get it so I know what Game's talking about. :Cool Confirmed! It arrives on Monday, though I'm still angry at the 30 dollar tax for shipping. >:( Anyways, have you been wondering why I've not been here lately? My friend lent me his Twilight Princess. That game's fun, I beat it not to long ago. If you need help, I'm your guy.-- Wait, if you haven't got the trilogy yet, how have you been editing Metroid Prime articles at Wikitroid? I borrowed it from my friend last year. That's how I got into the Metroid series in the first place. And by the way, the Trilogy arrives to Mexico on Monday. :Wow, Mexico. How are game release dates there? ::Weird. Some games are released at the same time as in USA. Some of them aren't, like they Trilogy, for example. It'll probably be released here on... December, I think. :::I edited Pikipedia for a while without a Pikmin game... not to hard... and release dates never make sense.. anywwhere... Have you gotteen Trilogy yet?-- NO! *stomps fist on desk* Had to pay about 30 dollars more when it got to Mexico. I was going to get it on Monday, but I don't know now. :( That sux. Hope you get it soon.-- Do not worry, my fair friend, I got it now! Next is the Flaagrah! :Eegah! ...That was an MST3K refrences, for you nerds like me out there. OK, absolutely didn't get that reference. Anyways, I'm close to finishing Prime 1. Has any of you tried the multiplayer? Yeah, its kinda...well...meh?-- :Do you know if you get Friend Vouchers in the first two games? Why don't you give me your code? :::@Snake: You wouldn't... Hey, your Pikmin ideas are incredible! You should put them at Pikmin Fanon, where all ideas for pikmin fans are spread. Wait, multiplayer in Prime 1, or are you just referring to Echoes' multiplayer? Or did they implement some cross-game multiplayer? I think he's referring to the Echoes multiplayer.-- Yes, Echoes' (which I have already started). And to Peanut:Yeah, maybe I'll post them in Pikmin Fanon soon! :Not, PIKFANNON! *Stabs self* Hey Snake, about Metroid, I found Prime 1 to be the most entertaining while Prime 2 was the most boring. Corruption was alright, but I really didn't get the story and the final boss was kinda awkward.-- :I totally agree! ::Yeah, most people consider Prime 1 the best game in the Trilogy, maybe because it captures the most Metroid feeling. From Corruption and 1, I prefer the first one, too,and the final boss in Corruption is easy and weird, because there's no energy bar. I'll tell you which one I liked the best when I finish Echoes. I already beat the Power Bomb Guardian. :I finished Echoes. I definitely liked Prime 1 the best, as most people do, but then Echoes. I liked the Dark Aether concept. ::I agree, Prime 1 is the best 3-D Metroid they've made yet. I also liked the concept of Dark Aether, just not the execution. why is all this under pokemon? lol'R to the' P to the Wyb.HELP ME PLZ ] I rest my case.-- :Cuz we are lazy... Do yant my MKWii friend code? Look here if you do:http://www.mariowiki.com/User:Gamefreak75.-- :I should find mine... I'll add you soon. Do you have your Wii back? Maybe I can send you some Friend Vouchers for Trilgogy. :I only have one friend voucher, but I'll send you it soon.-- Only one? I got 21! Anyways, I wanted to ask you something. I'm damn lost in the Flab Zone in M&L 3. I got the jump helmet or whatever it's colled, but I don't know what to do now. Do I leave? Where's Peach? You are in the Flab zone? Heh. I beat the game a few days ago. ( Stuck on Bowser X though. :( )-- --MewFan128 Mew! 23:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Continue screening right... ::Have you gotten the spin move yet? And BTW, the reason I've only got one voucher is becuse I'm trying for a perfect record in Prime 1 on Hypermode. Currently, I'm on Thardus and he's HARD!-- :::Yeah, I got the Spin Jump. And Game, wait till you get to Omega Pirate! ::::Survived with 2 full energy tanks of 13 Energy Tanks in Regular mode, survived with 48 health on Veteran, I do NOT want to think about Hyper Mode Omega Pirate and even META-RIDLEY. BTW, have you been talking to those blue globin things in the flab zone?-- :::::The punk thingies? Yeah. Pikmin 3 Everyone has more edits in talk pages than anything else. When Pikmin 3 is released we will hav more articles.Ridly Roar! 01:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, most users have more edits on talk pages. Only a few don't. And by the way, you're the first one in a very long time to start a new headline. :: :::Well, I'm :::: I should be better when Pikmin 3 comes out...-- ] Um me too!R to the P to the Wyb. OMG! You should start editing! I know, but what is ther to edit on??? You have done all the treasures, i have looked at some enimies and i didn't see anything. i lost pikmin 1. what can i do??? the sad thing is i have been here longer then you...R to the P to the Wyb. LOL, GameFreak75! Also: In the absence of Pik3 I have used myself as an example to show what people do when all articles are nearly completed-Small talk. I say we search for bad and obscure pages. Ridly Roar! 00:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Nice Ridly... I think I will attack Kirby articles to boost my post count.Ridly Roar! 21:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC)